What were you doing?
by midnight-writer97
Summary: Elena leaves Mystic Falls after a fight with Damon. It's been over a year now and Elena still can't get over it. What will she do? - This is my first fanfic, I know the summary sucks, but please give it a try. And review please!


**Disclaimer !  I do NOT own Vampire Diaries or any characters. All rights belong to L.J. Smith and the owners of _The Vampire Diaries !_**_ But enjoy and please review ! _

It's been 1 year, 4 months, 2 Weeks and 4 days since I last saw Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Alaric and him. Damon. I never thought I would leave Mystic Falls like this, never thought I would leave my friends like this, but the truth is, I did.

I left without telling Jer, no correction, he saw me leaving and asked me were I'm going and the only words that left my mouth were 'Sorry Jeremy, but I have to.'

It's soon going to be Christmas, my second Christmas all alone. I remember when I was a child, I really loved Christmas. I loved everything about it, but now I don't. Now, it's like if I have turned my emotions off, I just live my life, nothing more. I just go through every day, but I don't live anymore. I'm like and empty bottle, there's nothing left inside and the outside begins to be boring.

Every time at this period of this time I start to think about everything I lost. Especially tonight. I'm sitting on the beach in front of my house and I'm watching the moon and the stars. I hear the ocean in front of me; he brings a nice wind and the smell of the sea. I feel lost when I'm looking into the sky. While looking at the moon and his stars, I'm thinking about Jeremy, my parents, Damon, Stefan and everyone else. I feel like crying and talking to the stars and the moon. I realized I'm now all alone. Not just on the beach, but also in my life. How had my life become so sad, empty and boring?

*Flashback*

'Elena what are you trying to do with me? What! Come on, talk!' 'Damon, I...I...' 'You what? I don't hear you! Why do you keep trying to change me?' 'Damon, I...I'm not.' 'Yes you are! Don't pretend you're not! You're trying to change me into another Stefan! But I have big news for you! I'M NOT STEFAN AND I NEVER WILL BE! NO GO AWAY! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!' 'But...but' 'LEAVE! LEAVE!'

*End of Flashback*

Oh, yes. This is the reason my live became so sad, no not sad, and miserable.

I never wanted to kill myself, but sitting here alone on the beach watching the moon and stars, how it would be to just end my life tonight. To just walk into the sea start to swim until I can't no more. To let the sea take me where ever it wants.

1 year ago, she left. She just left, without telling anyone. She didn't even tell her brother where she is. She never calls, she never visits and we don't even know if she still lives.

I feel guilty for the first time in my life. I know that she left because of me. That she left because of the words I said to her and I now feel guilty. At first I didn't feel guilty at all. The first week I was just pissed. I didn't care when Jeremy came to me and asked me where Elena was or what I've done. I was just angry and drinking my bourbon. Thinking how she could even dare trying to change me into my brother. But now after one 1 year of her absence, I just feel guilty and sad about what I've said to her.

I was walking on a random beach, looking into the moon, when I saw a girl standing there. She looked beautiful in the light of the moon; I made sure to be quiet and went slowly nearer. She then suddenly started to walk forward to the sea. First I thought she just wanted to walk near the sea, but when she kept walking forward, I started to move more to her. She was now from her toes to her waist completely in the water. I thought that she looked like Elena. And when suddenly she turned to look a last time behind her, before walking deeper into the sea, I realized that it was Elena. I was more then shocked. I couldn't believe that she was just before me, trying to do what god knows. So I run at Vampire speed to her, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back to the beach.

'Who the hell do you think you are! Let me go! Let me...' 'Hello Elena.' 'Oh, god. D... Damon. What are you doing here?' 'You know. I could ask you the same. So... What were you doing?'

* * *

Thanks for reading ! I hope you liked it... and please review !


End file.
